SnoPow!
by KuromiGrrl
Summary: Established Gabby smut. Gibbs' attempt to keep Abby cool on a hot summer's eve only turns up the heat! WARNING: Explicit adult content. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the frozen drink. First story in The Delicious Series.


It was another one of those sultry and humid summer nights in Washington DC.

Gibbs had driven Abby back to his house after a long week at work and after eating the Chinese takeout they had picked up on the way back she had gone upstairs to take a refreshing shower to get rid of the grime from the day.

Walking out of the bathroom toweling her hair, Gibbs said, "Don't bother putting anything on. I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?" she said, instantly brightening, "I LOVE surprises!"

"OK, well then, close your eyes!" he instructed. Abby, ever obedient, clapped her hands together in anticipation and followed his order. Carefully he led her to the edge of the bed. As he laid her down he kissed her lightly. Running his tongue against her bottom lip he traced the seal between her lips then gently bit the bottom fullness. Keeping her eyes closed and opening her mouth to his probing tongue she couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked him when they both broke away to take in some much needed air.

"Nope," he answered quietly as she felt him tie a scarf around her eyes. "There 's no need for you to see this to enjoy it." Abby shivered at his words.

Eyes tightly shut beneath the silken blindfold around her head, she suddenly jerked in surprise as she felt a cold yet burning wetness begin to drip down her left breast. Immediately, her nipple hardened and she gasped at the feeling of the slightly fizzy liquid pooling at the tip of her breast. She tried to move but the silk scarves that held her wrists and ankles securely bound to the bed prevented her from moving more than a few inches in any direction. A silent moan left her lips and before she could say anything remotely coherent the warm tip of a tongue lightly pressed itself against the slope of her breast, lapping ever so gently at the beads of liquid.

"Oh…my…G…!" she cried out as the tongue flattened itself and began a steady up and down rhythm as the licking became firmer and the strokes lengthened. "Whaaa?" she gasped as the tongue curled around her nipple, one second caressing the overheated nubbin with a broad sweep, the next hardening into a drill that stabbed at the sensitive tip.

"Shh," he murmured, raising his head slightly, "its Sno-Pow! Frozen slushy Caf-Pow! They started making it for the summer and I thought you'd like it." With that he directed his attention to her other breast and dribbled a little Sno-Pow! in his hand. This time he rubbed the icy wetness onto her entire breast massaging her fullness as he squeezed her nipple with his finger. Just like it's twin, the nipple hardened almost immediately and Abby, overwhelmed by the sensation, was reduced to shaking her head back and forth, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Gibbs continued tugging at her nipple while he lapped the Sno-Pow! until all of the stickiness was gone. Abby shuddered as she heard him stir the cup, tense with both dread and anticipation what his next move would be. Just when she thought she couldn't stand the suspense she felt the coldness drip into her belly button. Gibbs' mouth hovered above her stomach, his blue eyes noting how her toned muscles clenched involuntarily. He blew a warm breath against her stomach and began to place featherlike kisses all around her belly button. He chuckled as he watched the little pool of Sno-Pow! shake as she squirmed in delight. Without warning he sucked the liquid out of her belly button causing Abby to shriek, "GIBBS!" and her back arched off the bed. She suddenly felt a flow of warmth between her legs and began to whimper.

The scent of her arousal made Gibbs smile a rare grin of satisfaction. Again he shook the plastic tumbler and considered his next move. Abby's pulse was so strong she swore she could hear her heart beating. All she wanted to do was grab his erection and torture him as much as he was her but the restraints held strong. Frustrated at being blindfolded she listened intently, aware of him breathing deeply and slowly, in and out in measured amounts. Then she felt him sit up and heard a loud slurp! The next thing she knew Gibbs was nuzzling her stomach and beginning a downward descent. When he reached her core he gently pulled apart her pink lips and placed a tiny frozen piece of Sno-Pow! against her clit. Abby screamed and immediately came in his mouth. Gibbs eagerly lapped up the cream as it mixed with the melted Sno-Pow!

"Please! Please! Don't stop! Keep… licking…please!" she cried as the orgasm caused a million bright stars to erupt underneath her blindfold. Gibbs, ever mindful of his duty, followed her command. Finally when she stopped shuddering he pulled his head up and moved up her body, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you untie me now? I'm thirsty!" He chuckled as he reached up to loosen the knots on the scarves. As soon as her arms were free Abby lunged for the Sno-Pow! Taking a deep slurp she drank half the cup before putting it down. A wide smile on her face, she pushed Gibbs back down into the bed and with a quick reach towards her bedside table she pulled out a set of handcuffs and secured him to the bedpost. Kissing him deeply she looked into his eyes and said with an evil chuckle, "My turn now!"

FIN


End file.
